Council lucy
by dallysbear
Summary: Summary inside Don't be afraid to sneak a peek and read it I need my lovely reader's opinion on the pairing Will contain mature content in later chapters


**So this story is a spun of of another of my in progress story basically the duo male dragon slayers are sent to a different universe where lucy was never apart of fairy tail and she is filled with surprises I'm also going to post the other version that has a lot of the same introduction but the story will be different and this will either be a lalu or galu**

Lucy's POV

'Ugh another boring stuck doing errands for the council. Why don't I just join the spirit king'

you know why

'Yea I know stupid hope but I had hoped I'd have found my mate by now. I guess he's not or there might as well distract myself. I can always have another drinking contest at my place maybe with Bacchus? Hmm I need to get back at him for taking my favorite top. '

I kept rambling in my head that I hadn't realized arms wrapping themselves around my waist. I look over my shoulder to see Loke

"Hey princess" he purrs

"Hey Loke"

"So princess are you ready yet? " he asks

"Yea let me just change out of my pj's" he nods and let's go of my waist and I requip into a pair of black shorts and a red bikini top and a Jean vest over it. I had my new anti-theft belt with my whip and keys. I look myself over once more and walk out the door yelling at Loke to catch up.

"Hurry up kitty kitty" I smirk at the use of his nickname

I stop right in front of the door and hear him growl and stalk out the door. I couldn't help but laugh.

"C 'mon Loke I feel like getting out of town plus Bachuss and I are due for another rematch soon I'm still mad about having lost my favorite top" I growl and Loke just laughs

"Hahaha and to think it was only by one had you stay up instead of falling off your seat you could've won "

"Yea whatever" i grumble but then perk up at the thought of my revenge

As we walk i stay near the edge near the water greeted by the boatmen with their daily warning and i reply with a simple "I will"

Loke just chuckles and i glare at him and as we near the end and meet flat land an idea pops in my head and i grin like a maniac. i slow my pace a bit so that Loke is ahead by just a bit and I stay in my spot for a few moments before I decided to take off into a backflip and land on Loke's back so he can give me a piggyback ride

Loke looks over his shoulder "How many times do I have to tell you if you want to ride on my back just ask, you do this every day" he says exasperated

I just pout

"But you know it's still a sexy sight to see"

i hit him on the back of the head "PERVERT"

After a bit of banter between us we reach the front of the guild and Loke puts me down and turns to look at me for instruction.

I sigh and bite my lip while thinking "well I don't really feel like going inside and i scanned the guild but it seems that the Masters away anyways. How about We Just come back? "

"sure that sounds good" he replies

"so tomorrow then? Oh kitty kitty do you think you can get a picnic ready and I'll meet you at the waterfall" I wink at him and make my way toward the forest. By the time I started to make my way into the forest Loke had come back and gave me a piggy back the whole way toward the waterfall.

Mean while

Deep in the forest lay a pair of fairy tail Slayers unconscious

'ugh my head where are we' Gajeel

'WTF just happened' Laxus

The dragon slayers were brought to reality by a faint melody. They got up and walked towards the voice and were shocked to see it was Lucy being carried like a child on Loke's back.

Give me love like her,

'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood turns into alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, give me love,

Give me love like never before,

'Cause lately I've been craving more,

And it's been a while but I still feel the same,

Maybe I should let you go,

You know I'll fight my corner,

And that tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood is drowning in alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love.

'That was beautiful she's like a fallen angle' were their thoughts on the singing blonde


End file.
